


Kilts Made For A King

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [32]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, TLR, Ten Little Roosters, ryan in a kilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had never thought in his life that he would see his love Ryan in a kilt. Why Ryan agreed to wearing it he didn't know but Jack was very happy that  he  did so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilts Made For A King

When Jack walked into Stage 5 to talk with Michael and Gavin for the recording that had their most recent Play Pals that he had to edit he saw Ryan talking to Burnie and Chris. That wouldn't be to surprising if Ryan wasn't wearing a suit top with a dark red kilt bottom. Jack was frozen solid staring at his boyfriend in his Minecraft character's clothes with his hair swept back and a little make up on his face thanks to Kara. He could see Ryan's strong legs with ankle socks and dress shoes and seeing Ryan in this attire made Jack closer to popping a boner at work that he had ever been.

"Jack, come on over here."

He was snapped out of his thoughts because of the older man. And as  he saw the other two men leave him he could feel a smile widen on his face. He sped walked over to his kilt wearing boyfriend and just as the door closed behind his boss and co-worker he leaned his head into Ryan's neck with his arms around his waist and hands on his backside and pushed him on the wall. He could feel Ryan's knees buckle beneath but, he kept him on his feet. He felt Ryan's hands on his shoulders and could hear his voice shaking as  he deeply breathed in and out in his ear.

"I can see why the fans wanted to see you in a kilt after we dressed as our GTA characters. They had the right idea."

Jack gripped Ryan's ass with one hand and the other hand went to the front of the kilt and reached inside cupping his junk and squeezing it slightly. This made Ryan quiver even more and tighten his grip on Jack while bitting the side of his neck.

"Ryan I gotta say that you look amazing in this outfit. I love it."  
Jack pumped him which made his older, better dressed boyfriend hump his hand, trying to relieve himself but was stopped by the tighter grip Jack had on him. Jack turned Ryan around so he faced the wall with the hand that was on his butt now trapping Ryan against it. With his hips meeting Ryan's he unbuckled the belt holding the man skirt and lowered it enough that it showed that he had nothing underneath.  
Jack could sense the smile on Ryan's face but was quickly morphed into a gaint O because of the bulge he could feel on his bottom and the quick small pumps he was given.

"I-I'm glad you liked it Jack,oh gosh! More, do that again!"

Jack had slightly twisted his shaft which he knew Ryan liked. Ryan tried to rub against Jack but he prevented him from doing so. Jack places his hand by Ryan's mouth and without saying  anything Ryan took it in his mouth, making every single lustful noise that he always did to turn Jack on. Jack latched onto Ryan's neck and took his fingers from his mouth and rimmed the hole, Ryan was stuck against the wall with no way to come without Jack. Just as he was about to unbuckle his own pants a loud knocking came from the door that Burnie and Chris left from.

"Ryan are you in there?"

It was Adam.

"Ryan we gotta start rolling soon and without our resident psychopath we can't start." 

"I'm coming out soon Gilby."

Jack could hear fading footsteps and when they gone Jack tightened around Ryan. He started to pump Ryan, faster and faster. Ryan had to bite his hand harder than before but, a couple moans escaped him. Jack bit Ryan's neck and that caused Ryan to Come on the wall and on Jack's hand. A giant moan left Ryan's mouth that was silenced by a deep kiss from his bearded man. While Ryan was leaned against the wall Jack cleaned him and the wall and re-buckled his kilt. He turned Ryan to face him and kissed him deeply, his tongue going into his mouth tasting the usual peppermint from Ryan. He released the kiss and helped Ryan regain his composure. He turned Ryan towards the door with a smack on the butt and word Ryan would never forget

"You're mine when we get home."

That was Ryan could think of as they filmed Ten Little Roosters. He could feel Jack's hands on him as Ryan called his lines and as they were done for the day and he was able to go home with his beard man all he could feel on his  was his hand as he jerked him off just to get him sensitive for when they got to their room, alone and he could moan as loud as he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> For Tats (thisandthensome) who requested this. I hope its to your liking.


End file.
